Étenire Les Lumières (FIXED THE FORMAT, SORRY!)
by Kitty-Key-chan
Summary: England noticed that it sounded as if France was running as he was talking to the Brit, he chose not to question it and waste time, "Right, suppose I'll j-just be out with it then. Francis, I love you. I finally realized that, and I know I've been awful to you and y…you probably hate me" Arthur rambled on for a bit, until he heard France laugh. It wasn't his usual cocky 'oh hon hon


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Nov. 13th 2015, 10 am, England pov:_

It was a normal slightly dreary day in England, the dark grey skies taunting the people below, threatening but not promising rain or a storm.

England sighed to himself, sending ripples over the surface of his tea before lifting the fine china cup off of the matching saucer, sipping the slightly bitter beverage.

"The weather channel called a thirty percent chance of rain…" He muttered to seemingly to himself-but truthfully it was to the flying green mint bunny looking up at him from the foot rest of his arm chair by the bay window, "But judging by those clouds, the chance is much higher."

The bunny made a little sniffing noise in reply, causing the brit to smile fondly, "I do suppose it could be worse," he was about to continue his thought only to be interrupted by the loud ringing curtesy of the antique phone on the table between the door way and the edge of the couch.

After placing the cup and saucer carefully on the stand next to his chair before rising and dusting burnt piece of crumpets off of his lap and striding his way to the phone.

Once he had the receiver against his ear he cleared his throat before speaking, "'Ello, Arthur Kirklin speaking"

"Oh~ Bon jour, England 'ow are you aujourd'hui~?" the heavy french accent flowed through the phone in a way that to most would sound like music.

To England, however, it felt like nails on a chalk board straight next to his ear, especially since France had used his Country name instead of his 'Human' name. However, a small attempt to contain his irritation managed to succeed as he continued speaking to the frenchman, "I'm quite good despite the dreary weather, thank you Francis… Yourself?"

"Oh hon, hon I'm as parfait as always~" France's cocky voice sang out once more only to suddenly be replaced but something slightly more… sullen, "Uhm…Engl-Arthur… Since it sounds like you aren't doing much aujord'hui… perhaps I could go over to visit vous?"

England raised an eyebrow at that, he heard from several other countries that France had been leaving his country to go to other's houses.

England found himself quite annoyed by this fact, "No. France. You need to stay in your own bloody country you git! It's a miracle that your citizens haven't revolted with how much of a horridly stupid wanker you're being!" With that he hung up by placing the phone on it's hook before France could say another word.

"Honestly… how could he be so careless?! Part of me hopes something does happen to him, just to teach him a lesson," The country rambled, trying to ignore his blushing cheeks and pounding heart that began as soon as he heard the french voice through the line.

The mint bunny sniffed in again.

"N-No! I don't lo-love that bloody frog face! Why w-would I anyway?"

Time it was a mixture of chitters and sniffs.

"Y-yes his hair is nice, but-"

 _*cht cht sniff cht sniff sniff cht cht chta*_

"I know he tried to help me with mine howev-"

 _*cht cht sniffff chtchtsniff sniffchtsniff chta chi cht sniff chit cht*_

"Who?"

 _*Chtchicha*_

"Oh my god, he…he helped me raise Canada…. I-I forgot… we spent so many years fighting over him…. and he was the one who wanted to help him together… I thought Canada loved him more but… he told us… we were his father and papa…. and even though we're both males raising him… we were the perfect family…And Francis took that so dearly to heart…"

 _*cht cht?*_

England chuckled as he thought back, "Yes I remember the time I tried to make us dinner and Canada ended up making us pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast and then…" England nearly snorted as he continued recounting the story with the bunny, "After we sent Canada to bed, frog face whispers in my ear… 'There's more of the syrup left and I know a great way to use it in the bed room' and then he did that stupid laugh and I thought I was going to pass out!"

He laughed for a while as mint bunny flew around the room waiting for him to relax, once he did right away the bunny went, _*sniffle sniff sniff cht?*_

"I-I don't know if I love him… I think I'll have to ponder on that for a while…"

 _*cht cht chi cht chi cha chtcht*_

"Have my tea and then take a nap to mull it over, by the good queen's name! That's a perfect idea my little friend" The bunny nuzzled him a bit as he walked to the arm chair making Arthur smile and take the bunny into his arms, "We have plenty of time, don't we little one?"

 _*cht cht sniff*_

"Precisely."

 _Nov. 13 2015, 2136, England's pov._

After his tea, a nap, a bath, two hours of pacing, a ride on the London Eye, a trip to the top of Big Ben, lunch at his favourite restaurant, a trip to the palace to help around there along with a splendid afternoon tea, a walk home through the rain he predicted, a shower to remove the cold from him and a wonderful home cooked meal-just for good measure- England finally figured out how he felt.

With a smile on his face and a flutter in his heart he went to the phone and dialled France's cell phone.

"B-bonjour?"

"Francis, it's Arthur, I have something I need to tell you something"

"Arthur… I…D'accord, mais you'll need to go fast, something is about to 'appen, désolé."

"O-ok, sorry… Normally this sort of confession should be made in person-"

"Sais d'accord, tu can't come here right now, just 'urry up"

England noticed that it sounded as if France was running as he was talking to the Brit, he chose not to question it and waste time, "Right, suppose I'll j-just be out with it then. Francis, I love you. I finally realized that, and I know I've been awful to you and y…you probably hate me" Arthur rambled on for a bit, until he heard France laugh. It wasn't his usual cocky 'oh hon hon' type laugh, it was sounded tired, pained, and sad. England shut up when he heard that, allowing the frenchmen to speak.

"I love you too Arthur, J'adore toi, so much, I forgive you mon armour… 'opefully knowing this… will make it 'urt less and allow me to stay strong…"

"M-make what hurt less?! Francis what do you mean?!" England's heart began to race in fear.

"Je suis dessolé, it's too late to stop it… je t'aime Arthur , je t'ai-" he didn't get a chance to finish. The sound of an explosion cut him off, several screams echoed through the line including France's before the line went dead.

"Francis? FRANCIS!" Arthur screeched into the line only to have a dial tone respond to him. Arthur hung up then dialled his boss, "What's going on in France?!" he ordered, skipping the usual formalities he used.

"England, we don't know much yet… but what we do know is that there's been a bomb set off and some shootings… that's all I know thus far, I'd suggest turning on the news to keep posted… but I'm surprised you're this worried… I thought you hated France!"

"…So did I" the county laughed bitterly, "Thank you though." he hung up and turned on the news… watching the situation go from bad to worse, he yearned to do something to help, but he only sat there knowing that he may cause more damage than good. England sat there feeling sick and scared as he watched the television with blurring eyes that dripped with water every time he blinked.

England honestly thought it couldn't get worse until the camera panned out and he watched as the lights of the Eiffel tower blinked off section by section. He felt so lost suddenly, it was as if the lights of the city were the only thing stopping everything from changing and now it was clear,

 _Nothing was alright now._


End file.
